Longshot
Sometime during 2009ish someone saw the new (at the time) Transformers movie and thought "Holy Shit, how awesome would it be if the Railgun was an Autobot?" and here we are. An archived thread can be found here. History He was made using extremely hard Decepticon steel, the parts from the dessert battle, this was necessary because the effects of the railgun would be detrimental to any other normal-"skinned" Autobot. Longshot was put on the team because he's a railgun, and for no other reason. He is extremely cocky, not too bright, and has asshole tendencies, but he's great at hand-to-hand combat and one hell of a shot. He's still outclassed by certain other Autobots in terms of fighting, but he is their crackshot. With the railgun, he is invincible, but he can only use it a certain number of times before he has to get back to physical fighting and normal shooting. Quotes "YOU MAGGOTS CALL THAT A SHOT! LET A REAL PRO SHOW YOU LIGHTWEIGHTS HOW IT'S DONE. ELECTRIFYING!" What if the Pyramid was an AUTOBOT! "Who among the Autobots can stop me, I'm really, really, big" "I DON'T KNOW. HERE'S A RESPONSE ABOUT A COUPLE OF MILES AWAY. (fires a shot) SO HOW DOES YOUR CHEST FEEL. WAIT, YOU CAN'T. IT'S A HOLE, MAGGOT!" "DESTROY THE FALLING DECEPTICONS WITHOUT THE PUBLIC KNOWING ABOUT THEM? SON, DON'T WORRY. THEY'LL STILL LOOK LIKE FLAMING METEORITES WHEN THEY'LL HIT THE GROUND. THEY JUST WON'T GET UP. HEHEHEHEHEHE." "THERE'S GOING TO BE SO MANY EXPLOSIONS IN THE SKY, IT'S GOING BE LIKE THE FOURTH OF JULY!" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THESE GUNS CAN ONLY HANDLE A FEW SHOTS? THE METAL MELTS?! I BET YOU LOSERS COULDN'T HIT A CAN TWENTY MILES AWAY!!!!" "STARSCREAM IS IN THE SKY, HUH? KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE SKY, WATCH OUT FOR ANY BABYSCREAM PARTS FALLING ON YOUR HEADS!" "SOUNDWAVE IS LISTENING IN TO OUR CONVERSATIONS? HOPE YOU GUYS WON'T MIND LOSING A SATELLITE!" "SOUNDWAVE IS A SATELLITE? I DON'T REMEMBER SATELLITES ABOUT TO HAVE A FUCKING HOLE IN THEIR SYSTEM WHILE CRASHING TO EARTH. HAHAHAHAHA!" "ALLRIGHT, JUST GIVE ME POINTS ON THE BATTLEFIELD I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO SHOOT AT, AND I PROMISE IT WON'T GET WRECKED COMPLETELY. MAYBE." "HEY, WHY AREN'T YOU RUNNING AWAY? I WANT TO SHOW THESE GUYS I CAN POP YOUR HEAD OFF A COUPLE OF MILES FROM HERE. STOP COWERING, MAGGOT DECEPTICON!!!" "HOLY HELL, THOSE ARE A LOT OF DECEPTICONS. WE DON'T HAVE A JUNKYARD BIG ENOUGH TO HOLD THAT MUCH DESTROYED HUNK OF JUNK!" "OKAY, HERE'S AN IDEA. I FORMAT MYSELF TO THE POINT WHERE I CAN FIRE SHOTS WITH EACH OF MY SHOTS. THEN, I POINT THEM AWAY FROM EACH OTHER AND FIRE THEM TO SEE IF THEY HIT ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WORLD? IF I MISS? BUT... TWO SHOTS. COME ON!!!" "DIOS MIO. QUIENES DE USTEDES CAMBIARON MI VOZ. NO CORREN. ESPERA. SI, CORREN. ASI PUEDO DISPARAR AL MARACO QUE HIZO ESTO. HAHAHAHAHA!" last part translates to "HAHAHAHAHA!" "MISSILES AND GUNS? GET YOUR TOY TRINKETS OUT OF THE BATTLEFIELD AND GET BACK TO THE KITCHEN WHERE YOU BELONG. A GUY? YOU LOOK LIKE A LITTLE LADY WHO'S WEARING MILITARY CLOTHES INSTEAD OF A TUTU. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" "ALLRIGHT, WHICH ONE OF YOU CAN FLY? I WANT TO SEE THE DECEPTICONS SCATTER LIKE ANTS WHEN WE RAIN PAIN ON THEM. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" "THAT'S A BIG DECEPTICON. HEY, YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO THE LAST HUGE DECEPTICON? WAIT A MINUTE, YOU CAN'T KNOW ANYTHING, I SHOT YOU DEAD! HAHAHA.. oh wait, you cant hear me. BECAUSE YOU'RE MISSING A HEAD. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "FOOD? I CAN'T EAT FOOD, I'M AN AUTOBOT. NO, WAIT! WE'LL USE IT AS TARGET PRACTICE. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" "OH NO. I'M ALL OVER THE PLACE! WOE IS ME AND THE BATTLE THAT DID THIS TO ME, BROKEN ALL OVER. WAIT A MINUTE, THESE AREN'T MY PARTS AND OIL. WHAT HAPPENED? OH YEAH, I FOUGHT THE DECEPTICONS. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "YEAH, I GOT THIS. AND BY 'THIS' I MEAN A DECEPTICON'S HEAD. HAHAHAHAHA!" About Eyeris A fembot Autobot satellite and the teams intelligence expert. Longshot is like a big brother to Eyeris because they were made from the same pieces of the cube on the same day. Her design was never fully finalized. Eyeris has a tough shell because she is constantly falling back down to earth whenever she is needed for combat and to help defend against Soundwave trying to rape her like he does to other satellites. Because of this, Longshot has developed a rivalry with Soundwave. He and Eyeris are always in contact with each other, so if Eyeris knows Soundwave is there, so does Longshot, he always shoots into space when this happens. "YOU'RE HACKING EYERIS. THAT'S IT I'M KICKING YOUR ASS. HAHAHAHAHA! NO, I'M SERIOUS. I'M SHOOTING YOU FROM HERE TO THE SUN!" "YOU SO MUCH AS LOOK AT EYERIS AND I WILL GUN YOU DOWN, NO MATTER WHAT PLANET YOUR ON, PUNK!" *"Coordinates have been sent. Bro, if this works then your going to cause a huge dent to the enemy" *"I KNOW. I DON'T NEED A LADY TO TELL ME THAT" *"But the Decepticons are fighting the Autobots. What if the Autobots fall under the coordinates? Bro?" *"WELL THEN THEY WON'T BE ABLE TO GET ME IF I MISS. HAHAHAHAH- wait, that's bad." *"ALLRIGHT, SIS. WE HAVE ONLY THREE MINUTES BEFORE THE DECEPTICONS BEGIN TO OVERRUN US. I'LL TAKE ON THE FIRST TWENTY THAT APPEAR, YOU'LL TAKE ON THE NEXT TWENTY DUMBBOTS?" *"And if there's more than twenty?" *"WOMAN, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO COUNT. YOU TAKE ON ONE REALLY BIG GROUP, AND I'LL TAKE ON ANOTHER REALLY BIG GROUP. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. WE'LL ATTACK ON THREE. ONE............... OH SHIT." Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Hero Category:AU